Queen of Edom
by Yuki Kamea
Summary: Sebastian won and plans to rule with his queen in Edom. Can Jace and friends save Clary or will she end up being Sebastian/Jonathan's prisoner for eternity?
1. Hail Master

Sebastian rules with his queen. Can Jace and friends save Clary or will she be forced to remain Sebastian's slave for eternity?

**Soundtrack:**

**Chapter 1-** Black Sheep (Scott Pilgram vs the world) by The Evil Exes

Chapter 1 Choices

_ "__I accept it," she said, forcing herself to look at him with absolute directness. "I do."_

_"__Then kiss me," he said. "Kiss me like you love me."_

_"__In front of everyone? I don't think…"_

_"__We have to show them," he said, and his face was as immovable as an angel pronouncing a sentencing. "That we are unified. Prove yourself, Clarissa."_

_"__Please," she said. "Put your arms around me." She caught a flash of something in his eyes-vulnerability, surprise at being asked-before his arms came up around her._

_"__Now, Clary," he said, and she learned up, touching her lips to his face. She felt him shudder against her as she whispered, her lips moving against his cheek._

_"__Hail, master" _

Clary pulled out Heosphoros and brought it up in a high arc. Sebastian's eyes grew wide in shock but the surprise was short lived. He hissed in anger and twisted his body away from her quickly before shoving her forcefully down the steps. Her betrayal would not go without punishment he thought as he watched her fall. Those would not be the only bruises she would sustain tonight.

Clary crossed her arms bracing herself; attempting to roll gracefully like Jace had showed her during training. However, the push had taken her as a surprise and she wasn't prepared. She ended up failing her roll miserably landing hard onto her shoulder as Heosphoros fell out of her hand and slid across the floor. Clary pushed herself up attempting to stand as she heard her brother yell out.

"You'll pay for that!" Sebastian hissed. "Guards!" Clary's head turned to face the robbed figures. Amatis was the first to move lunging at Jocelyn and putting a dagger swiftly through her stomach. Clary gazed on in horror as a scream escaped her throat. Sebastian watched the scene with a sick smile on his face. Jocelyn fell to her knees as Luke screamed and charged at her attacker. He was rapidly throwing punches into the air as his sister swiftly dodged each blow with her demon speed. After a few diverted kicks and jabs the woman began to chuckle. Amatis's laugh resonated loudly throughout the hall. More red capes charged at Luke as he throw each one off of his back. Finally four guards held him down and threw chains around him until he was immobile.

"Luke." Her mother whispered looking wearily at the man she loved. The lovely blue dress she had warn to the dinner now dirty and soaked with blood. Amatis looked down at her brother and grinned at the painstaking look on his face. "Good fight brother but not good enough." She grinned.

What had felt like hours happened in only minutes as time came back to Clary. Sebastian went to take a step towards her as the gang ran forward to protect her. Jace rushed to Clary as a sea of red capes descended on the rest of the party. Isabelle and Simon created a circle around Alex and Magnus who still lay flat on the floor weak. Jace cut through the endarkened but the rest stood immobile. They were surrounded but the warriors didn't attack them but merely fought to restrain them. They were effectively surrounded when another loud laugh vibrated throughout the hall. Everyone stopped and looked up to see Sebastian.

A sight made Clary's stomach turn. Sebastian's head held back laughing as he slowly descended down the stone stairs. His laugh still held the beauty it always had but now it stung with a hint of mad rage. He leaned down and picked Heosphoros up from its resting place on the floor. "When will you learn dear brother and sister?" he spoke in a soft voice that promised terror and wickedness. "This is my world. I am invincible! I can't be hurt, not by any weapon under heaven Clarissa!"

A shiver ran down Clary's back as she looked into his black eyes. "You of all people know better than to cross me," he smiled cruelly. "And that betrayal will cost you dearly sweetheart." Clary lowered her eyes to the floor refusing to challenge his gaze. This was going to be bad, really bad.

"Bring me the werewolf!" he commanded as Jocelyn screamed holding her blood drenched hand to her stomach. "No," Clary shouted as tears welled up in her eyes. Amatis dragged Luke across the room, throwing him down at her master's feet. She grabbed Luke's head backwards and held him still. Sebastian held out Heosphoros and placed it swiftly against Luke's throat! Sebastian lightly pressed the blade into Luke's skin sending a line of blood trickling down his neck.

"It seems that this is the only way to get your attention Clarissa but it makes no difference to me!" Sebastian shouted in rage. Anger overcoming his facial features. "_Our_ _mother_ is already bleeding out, you and your friends are _surrounded_, and I can take his _life_ with one small motion of my wrist! Are you going to give in now?"

Clary gazed up at her brother; her body was frozen and she couldn't seem to command herself to move. Not Luke, she kept chanting in her mind. She quickly looked at her mother sobbing on the dirty floor. Her mother was hurt now too; what choice did she really have? Clary looked back to her brother who stood stoic and unmoving at the top of the throne room. He was waiting for a reply but she knew his patience was wearing thin. Could she let it end this way? Could she let all of her friends and family die? Would dying be better than this? Could she spend eternity with Sebastian knowing what he intended to do with her? Did she have any other choice at this point?

"I will kill _every _last one of them as you watch helplessly sister or maybe I should make them drink from the cup while you watch. It makes no difference to me but I can promise you it won't end well. Now give me your answer Clarissa. You are beginning to bore me!" he spat.

"No Clary!" her mother shouted. "My daughter will never love you! You are a monster and I should have killed you the day you were born!" Jocelyn had pushed her body up with the last of her strength to meet her sons gaze. "Hind sight is twenty - twenty mother," he grinned as he pushed the blade deeper into Luke's skin. Luke let out a grunt of pain in response. Jocelyn looked at her fiancé and let out a sob. It took all her mother's strength to sit up and that power was visually leaving her quickly. She was powerless to do anything.

Clary could finally feel her legs again as the feeling of pure shock began to wear off. Her body began to flow with cold adrenaline. It was that numbness that had allowed her to take a step toward Sebastian. "No Clary," Jace whispered as he grabbed her arm to stop her. Clary turned reluctantly to face Jace; tears falling down her face. "I will always love you." she whispered. "No matter what he does to me, no matter what happens remember that I gave my heart to you." She paused looking Jace in the eyes seriously as she spoke clearly and softly, "I can't let Sebastian kill Luke with… _Heosphoros_," He turned to look at the blade in her brother's hand before turning back around to face her. "Do you… understand?" she whispered. Jace nodded and let go of her.

Of course he understood but that didn't mean he liked it. He loved her with all of his heart and now he was forced to watch her walk away into the arms of a madman. Jace knew better than anyone what Sebastian was capable of. He had peered into his mind and saw the secrets that even Sebastian couldn't hide. He had somehow kept his attraction to his sister hidden though he knew him well enough that he knew what he was going to do to her. How he was going to claim her. It was enough to make his stomach turn and almost pull her back into his protective embrace.

"I love you and I will never give up on you." he replied sadly. Clary gave him one last painful look at she turned to face her brother. The crowd of endarkened moved aside to allow her pass. Each step forward felt like a weight pulling on her chest. When she finally reached Sebastian she looked up into his black eyes lit with amusement. Amatis took Heosphoros and continued to hold it to Luke's throat. Sebastian looked down at his sister and extended his hand out to help her up the remainder of the steps.

Clary took his hand and allowed herself to be pulled into his chest. He looked down at her impatiently as her eyes pleaded to him silently. She knew it was hopeless though. She raised her chin, closed her eyes and allowed her brothers lips to meet hers. She returned his kiss with as much strength as she could muster. A familiar darkness returned to her in the embrace. Every nerve in her body told her this was not right. This was not her Jace. This was her brother and her stomach turned with utter disgust. She held her composure though even as his tongue entered her mouth and his hands dropped down to her waist. She was relieved when Sebastian finally broke the kiss off. "My queen," he whispered. "_I can forget my very existence in a deep kiss of you..."_

Clary's eyes fell to the ground. "Please heal our mother and let my friends live. If you do that I will be your queen forever. Just please don't hurt them Sebastian." His delighted smile told her that he agreed. It was also a promise of everything he had planned to do to her that night. Her submission had pleased him and put him in a good mood. Though for how long his pleasant temperament would last she could not be sure. Sebastian smiled, "Guards! Show our guests to their rooms."

In a flash the red robbed guards grabbed her friends and one by one began escorting them out of the throne room. "Don't touch us!" Isabella sneered as she reluctantly followed Simon towards the door. Simon's eyes were on Clary but she would not meet his gaze. He held Isabelle protectively against him as they were pushed to leave the room. Alex followed closely behind helping Magnus walk. Her friends knew it was pointless to fight. They had failed, the borders were closed and there was no hope now. They were at Sebastian's mercy. If it had been her own life or even her and Jace's they would rather die than allow this. Sebastian knew this and that is why he took her family and friends. He knew she would give up anything for them no matter what the cost.

Amatis withdrew Heosphoros from Luke's throat. The man released a snarled gasp as the chains were removed. Luke silently rose from the ground slowly slugging off the now severed chains. He looked weakly at Clary and before he began to walk to Jocelyn. Her mother's strength had given out a while ago. She kneeled on the ground lightly sobbing as blood protruded from her wound. "Amatis see to it that the injury you gave my lovely mother is taken care of. You wouldn't want to upset our Queen." Sebastian commanded.

"Yes master," she replied. There was no emotion in her voice but a cruel smile on her lips. Luke picked Jocelyn up into his arms and followed his sister towards a side exit. "My daughter…" Jocelyn whispered as she slowly lost consciousness. Luke looked down at the women he loved painfully. Clary thought her heart was going to burst.

Jace was the last to leave the throne room. He looked down to the floor, his eyes hidden by his long blonde hair. He wouldn't make eye contact with Clary or Sebastian. There was still a chance he thought and he would hold onto that hope until he could save Clary. Until then he needed to bide his time. It was the only thought he could hold onto. The only thing that kept him from charging at Sebastian. The only thought that kept him sane. Two red robed guards came to his sides, frustrated that he wasn't responding to their demands and gripped his arms.

"My brother," Sebastian spoke. "My companion and my familiar friend; we who had sweet fellowship together-" Sebastian began. "Save your bible verses for your mindless army," Jace spat. He heard Sebastian chuckle as Jace was forced out of the throne room. This wasn't over yet. Jace would not stop fighting. Not for the woman he loved.

Clary struggled to conceal the tears welling up in her eyes as she watched her friends leave. Sebastian lightly touched her face; brushing away a silent tear. Clary jumped unintentionally as his fingers made contact with her skin. She cursed herself for it later. "There is no need to cry dear sister," he spoke. "As long as you honor your word that is. Always remember what the consequences will be should you choose to betray me again. I have shown you mercy this time something I have not shown anyone. I would not count on it ever happening again."

Clary nodded unable to speak just nodded. Sebastian took his new queen's hand gently and began to pull her into his chest. She looked up to gauge his thoughts from his facial expression wearily. He was happy, pleased and she could sense his sexual hunger. She gasped as his lips pressed passionately against her own. She had to remind herself to kiss back. She didn't wish to anger him at least not so soon. His fingers grazed her sides seductively and rested on her butt. It was enough to make her feel sick.

Once finished he began to lead her out of the throne room. Clary could only follow him mindlessly. If she tried to think or process what had just happened or what was about to happen her mind would shatter. There was no point in resisting when you stood to lose everything. Sebastian won. If she would have given herself up sooner maybe she could have spared Jace and her friends. Maybe it would have been only her and Sebastian trapped in this hell hole. Clary pushed the thoughts away before they threatened to overtake her. Regret was something she had her entire life to dwell on. She would break down when Sebastian left, now wasn't the time. She had to stay strong and be obedient or else he would kill everyone she loved. Though it pained her to admit, dying didn't seem like such a bad option at the moment.


	2. Consequences

**Soundtrack:**

**Chapter 2-** The leap by Tinashe

Chapter 2 Consequences

Sebastian was a cruel man but a patient one. He desired his sister, oh by the angel did he want her but he had held back. He held back knowing that his father wouldn't allow it and then by his own restraint until his plan was complete. Clarissa was his dream and his own personal salvation. She was the closest thing he had left to a family. Like his father, she proved impossible to please and despite what he told Jace he wanted and craved her approval. He wanted her love, devotion, acceptance, and most of all her commendation. He had given up a world to be with her and now that he had her; he had no intention of ever letting her go.

Her hand felt small as he held it lightly. He grinned as he led his new queen down the hallway and up the tower to their bedroom. She had been in a daze after leaving the throne room and didn't speak. A part of him pondered if he should let her rest while the other desired to claim her. The other side was winning and he excitedly led her to where he was going to revenge her. Sebastian wondered if she would scream. Surely she would fight back. Then again, looking at her darken hollow eyes and disheveled hair he couldn't help but wonder if she would. Now that she knew her friend's lives were on the line she seemed docile and submissive maybe she might even cooperate. His manhood throbbed thinking of that possibility. A willing Clarissa would certainly be something to marvel at. That stirred something deep inside of him as he turned the final corner and led her quietly up the narrow steps. There was only one way to find out and Sebastian very much intended to find out tonight.

They came to a large oak door. He held down the handle keeping Clarissa's hand firmly in his other palm before opening the door wide and gesturing his new queen in. Clary stepped into the room slowly. It was a large grand room with a large bed, regal wallpaper, and filled with ornate furniture. It felt like something out of the Victorian era. There was a large window looking out to the wasteland outside. She was up high and found that she could see all the way to the mountains. She turned around slowly as Sebastian released his grip; allowing her to look around. She examined the room more closely and saw that there were two doors on each side of the room leading to where she could only guess. At that moment her mind was elsewhere as it snapped back to reality when she heard the door close and the hatch lock.

Clarissa turned to see her brother at the door. He didn't speak as she turned to meet his gaze. Sebastian didn't need to speak. His eyes roamed her body in appreciation; saying exactly what he expected. They were dark and full of desire and anticipation. His eyes were a complete contract to hers. Clary's eyes were sore from crying and her cheeks were flushed. She looked on at him in exhaustion and bitterness; this was her only option. She could do this. Isabelle had once talked to her about the power of sex. She told her that she could manipulate men by using her beatify and body. Although she didn't recommend it for practical purposes it could be used as a tool in a worse case scenario. She would do this for her friends, family, and Ja—no, she couldn't think about him now. No, she had to do this. She held her breath and met her brother's lustful gaze head on.

Sebastian smiled and began stripping his scarlet clothes off; dropping his weapons and gear onto the floor. He then removed his shirt making sure his eyes never left hers. He stood proudly in nothing but his jeans and boots. Here goes nothing, she thought. Clary walked to him slowly; not breaking eye contact. He seemed surprised at her forcefulness; expecting that he would probably need to hold her down to get what he wanted. He marveled at her as she stopped in front of him. She placed her hands on his bare chest, ran them along the hard contoured lines of his chest. He was beautiful. Beautiful like a vampire or a creature about to strike. His body shuttered at her touch. She leaned up, closed her eyes and kissed him.

It all happened in an instant. He pulled her closer against his hard body and kissed her hungrily. Clary could feel the warmth emit off of his skin. She felt his hands tightly grip her hips. He broke the kiss off and scooped her up in one swift motion. Clary, in shock, wrapped her legs around him for support. He was strong and fast. She landed on the bed with a thump and the bed sunk down under their combined weight. His body on top of her pinning her down to the bed while his arousal pressed firmly against her inner thigh. His lips were on hers again while his tongue ravaged her mouth. Clary moved her fingers through his hair trying to detach herself from thinking of the last and only man she had let touch her like this.

His lips slid down her neck. Clary gasped for air while stifling a moan. She was still new to all of this and wasn't aware parts of her body could be so sensitive. Even to his touch and in the dark she could pretend it was Jace doing this to her. Jace whose rough hands gripped her body. She didn't have much time to think before she heard a sharp rip. She looked down to see her shirt torn down the middle reveling her chest. Sebastian lifted her up and unhooked her blue bra before throwing it across the room.

Clary raised her chest taking in a sharp breath as his tongue danced around her nipple. After giving her a second to catch her breath Sebastian attacked her other breast. Her body was responding to his every touch. Every kiss, tongue slash, or contact set her body into a frenzy. Although it pained her that her body responded to him so enthusiastically she was grateful for the distraction. If she was going to go through with this she had to numb her heart. Being distracted made it a lot easier to not think of-

"Oooh!" she moaned as she felt his fingers invade her underwear; pressing up against her clitterous. "Your body is so sensitive my queen." he whispered in her ear. Her pants and shoes were long gone as she found herself naked on the bed. "I'll show you what a real man can do." He smiled bringing his face down between her legs.

"I-"she started but he didn't give her a chance to respond as his tongue invaded her. She knew what he was doing. He had done the very thing that Jace had attempted to the previous night. She had turned him down out of embarrassment. By the Angel did she wish that she would have let him. Sebastian's tongue danced against her as she began to pant with pleasure. He obviously was experienced and she couldn't help but think back to the night he had asked her if Jace had taken her virginity. Something she now realized angered him because he wanted to claim that title. He had told her he would have made her enjoy it and he was right. At least her body was enjoying it. She closed her eyes and pictured herself away from this place. Lost in the pleasure his actions were producing.

His lips left her as his fingers took their place. He slid a finger inside of her as she heard his boots fall to the floor. Her body jumped and she could feel a pleasurable tension course through her body. Tighter and tighter as his tongue pressed again deeper into her and his fingers increased their speed. This new sensation was overwhelming. Her mind was in a fog. What was he doing to her? She came completely undone as an orgasm rocked through her body; leaving her gasping for air.

Sebastian slid off the bed gazing triumphantly down at her exposed body. "If you enjoyed that Just wait till you see what I can do once I am inside of you." He chuckled as he removed his pants and boxers in one fluid motion. "I…I.." she stammered catching a look at his now naked body. She remembered her story and the sketches of the dark prince she had drawn so long ago. His body was strong, toned, and beautiful. Clarly couldn't help but look at him. As much as she tried to keep eye contact with him her eyes kept drifting to his chest and his manhood. He stood for a moment smiling, letting her gaze at him before walking back toward the bed. A sudden chill shot up her spin. "Sebastian…I-" "Johnathan." He corrected her as he slid her underwear off of her ankles. "I want you to call me Jonathan when we are in bed and in other matters my darling Clarissa. "Johnathan…I-"she started but was cut off again. "You are my queen Clarissa and I will have all of your body." he looked down and slid onto the bed moving between her legs. "You are mine and you're already so ready." he said looking down at how wet her orgasm had left her.

His eyes grew serious and she knew there was no point in arguing or resisting. He would win and if she fought him it would only hurt more. "I just haven't done this a lot. Well not even a lot just once and…" she looked him in the eyes making sure she choose her next words wisely. "Please be gentle with me Johnathan….at least until I'm used to it." She pleaded. She heard his sharp breath as he looked down at her. It was clear the request stirred pleasure within him. His manhood twitch in delight.

He grinned full grin showing off his perfect white teeth. "I will be gentle this time my dear but I cannot promise I will be able to control myself next time." He said teasing her clitterous with his manhood. A shot of pleasurable electricity shot through her body. He grinned at the reaction he caused. Sebastian slowly pushed inside of her. She was still sore after last night but it didn't hurt as much as her first time with Jace. Sebastian waited a moment for her body to adjust as he began moving slowly inside of her. After a few moments her eyes rolled back as a moan escaped from her lips.

He relished her ecstasy and began to thrust deeper and more powerfully into her. She began to feel the familiar pleasurable tightness slowly taking over her body. Sebastian's breathing grew rapidly as he moved faster and faster. Clary's nipples hardened, her stomach muscles tensed as she grew closer and closer to losing control. Sebastian weaved his arms behind her back and pulled her into a sitting position against his body. She straddled his hips as he placed both hands on her waist and began thrusting into her in the new position. Her body rose into the air and fell back down hard onto him. Her breasts bounced up and down as her eyes rolled. She placed her arms against his chest for support as she allowed him to have his way with her.

During those moments ecstasy took over Clary's body. For a moment she did not care that it wasn't Jace giving her this pleasure. Her body was wound up tight and all she wanted was her release. When it came she threw her head back in pleasure and dug her nails into his chest. He hissed as her loud moan mirrored his. They gasped as her body began to relax again. They stayed that way for a few minutes; each trying to catch their breath. When Sebastian finally pulled out Clary could feel the thick, sticky liquid run down her thigh. She didn't immediately realize that he hadn't used a condom. She hoped that his demon blood made him sterile but pushed the thought away or at least tried to.

It was no use. The dam in her mind burst and all the emotions she had pushed away during their love making fell down upon her. Tears welled up in her eyes as Sebastian pushed her chin up to meet his gaze. The room was so dark she couldn't see anything but she knew that his demon vision could. "Don't cry Clarissa," he whispered wickedly. "Crying in front of your king does not become a Queen of Edom."

He lowered her body off of his and placed her softly onto the bed. All Clary could do was look away. She felt dirty. "Go into the bathroom and clean yourself up. I will have dinner brought up to you shortly." He said as he threw his pants and boxers back on. Clary nodded but didn't move or look at him. She heard the deadbolt and the door open. "I suggest you get use to this room sister. It will be your home for a very long time; at least until you prove yourself trust worthy." He closed the door and she heard the familiar deadbolt locking into place.

Clary buried her face into the pillow letting the rest of her tears finally fall free. Hours seemed to pass before she was able to will herself to rise off the bed and make her way into the bath. She spent the next hour in the shower trying to scrub him off of her skin. A task she knew was pointless given that his seed was insider of her and would be again when he returned. Rather that be tonight or tomorrow she didn't know and she couldn't afford to dwell on it in her current state of mind. She needed to be strong. She needed to save those most precious to her. "I can do this." She whispered.

She just needed to bide her time until Heosporos was back in her possession. Her brother wouldn't destroy a Morgenstern possession; she was sure of that. If only she could release heavens fire. She had to make it through all of this. She couldn't afford to lose her mind; everyone was counting on her. There was a soft knock at the door. "Yes?" she answered. "Pardon me my queen, but your dinner is ready." The servant called out from behind the bathroom door. "I will be out in a moment." She replied. She turned off the water and grabbed a towel. She could do this, she had to do this; she didn't have any other choice.


	3. Checkmate

**Soundtrack:**

**Chapter 3-** Getting Away with Murder by Papa roach

-Chapter 3 Checkmate-

Water….Clary…..Sebastian…. those words kept repeating themselves in Jace's mind. Over and over again until it threatened to drive him mad. Where was she? What was Sebastian doing to her? Were his friends okay? It had been five days since he last saw her. He wasn't surprised when Sebastian went back on his word. Then again he had only promised to keep them alive….

Jace's clothes were slashed open and covered with dried blood. His bare chest and back held countless scars and bruises. He had been left with his arms suspended over him; shackled to the wall for two days now. He hadn't eaten or drank anything for that time. The first few days were the worst. Guards would come in every few hours. Two held him down while the other beat him until he passed out. Just as he regained consciousness a few hours later they would come in and commence the beating again. It wasn't until the third day where he was unable to stand that they finally shackled him upright to the wall. He was grateful that the beatings stopped but now he spent all of his time thinking. He almost preferred the beatings.

Sleep gave him no real comfort since his dreams were full of Clary. He had gotten in the habit of waking himself up before they became nightmares. In one dream Sebastian appeared and slit Clary's throat. Then, laughed maniacally as she lay bleeding at his feet. That dream had been the worst. He went to attack Sebastian but his legs wouldn't move; no matter how much his mind wielded them to. He had woken up screaming her name on more than one occasion. That was before he learned to wake himself up before the bad part happened. Now he didn't make that mistake anymore. There was nothing to do but think so he just wielded himself to sleep in order to pass the time.

He was almost about to drift back sleep when he heard his cell door open. He reluctantly raised his head to see who his next attacker would be when his eyes met with a pair of cold black eyes.

"Hello brother," Sebastian smirked.

Jace let out a soft grunt and tossed his head back in an attempt to look smug as well as to get the hair out of his eyes.

"Why hello your grimness! So nice of you to finally take the time out of your day to visit your subjects." His voice dripping with sarcasm. "I would bow but given my circumstance, I hope you understand."

Sebastian's eyes grew wide. "I understand and allow me to help you with that." He took a step forward and punched Jace in the ribs. Jace let out a grunt and doubled over in pain. He spent the next few minuets trying to regain his breath. Sebastian let out a light chuckle.

"You don't look like your usual self angel boy." Sebastian grinned. "What happened to you?"

"Oh this?" Jace asked gesturing to his clothes. "It's all the rage in Edom these days. Torn clothes and dry blood make those demon girls go wild. Though I am sure you know all about that."

Sebastian took a few steps to Jace's right. He was admiring the view of Jace in this state. He thought a few days would have been enough to shake him up. Clearly he would have to resort to other measures and he knew Jace well enough to know exactly which buttons to push.

"Actually I wouldn't. I have been too busy satisfying our queen's _desires_ and I haven't had time to do much else. Which," he grinned "is why it took me so long to visit you my dear brother."

Jace snapped and lunged forward. Sebastian expected this and shifted out of reach.

"You piece of shit!"

"Language Johnathan! Is that anyway to speak to your brother or your king?"

"This better be one of your sick mind games Sebastian! So help me if you touch her! I'll….I'll chop off your hands and dig a spear through your heart!" Jace spat.

"Isabelle Lightwood already did that; maybe you could come up with something more…. original." Sebastian began to head for the door. "I'll give you some time to think…."

The guard was about to shut the gate when Sebastian suddenly turned around.

"I almost forgot I brought you a present."

Jace felt something soft hit his shoulder and fall to the floor. He looked down to see Clary's blue bra in front of him. It was hers, he would know it anywhere. It was the bra she had worn their last night together at the lake.

The cell door closed and locked. Sebastian walked triumphantly down the hallway to the sounds of Jace's profanities being shouted at him.

"Checkmate," Sebastian whispered to himself as he ascended the stairs up to his sister's bedroom.


	4. Deception

**Soundtrack:**

**Chapter 4-** Haunted by Kelly Clarkson

-Chapter 4 Deception-

Clary sighed looking up from the embroidered chair. The blistering sun was high in the sky littering the dry landscape surrounding the guard. Sebastian had been true to his word. Clary had not been allowed to leave, see, or talk to almost anyone in weeks. It had been five weeks or more since Clary had first agreed to be her brother's queen and she had been locked in this bedroom since. Even a large master bedroom such as this left little to do when it came to boredom. She was left alone all day with her thoughts and it threatened to drive her mad. The first few weeks had been spent crying. Now that stage had passed but the hollow feeling in her chest remained. She missed her friends and family dearly but crying wouldn't solve anything.

Clary had begged her brother to see them a two weeks ago. He had hissed at her claiming that she had not earned his trust. She couldn't help but wonder how long it would take to turn his trust if it were even possible. Surely submitting to his wicked touch had to count for something. She almost welcomed her brothers and the red guard who brought her meals, visits. They were at least someone to talk to. Sebastian as if sensing her boredom made it a point to visit her during the day. He didn't visit every day stating that he was busy with what she could only guess and probably was better off not knowing. Still when he did visit she would greet him with a soft kiss and her best seductive smile.

Isabelle had once told her that she needed to assert her famine superiority and that is what she planned to do. It surprisingly seemed to work even on someone as emotionless as her brother. Then again if there was one thing that Sebastian understood it was lust and apparently what got him hot and bothered was her. What about her she didn't know why. She still didn't have near the figure like Isabelle. She was cute not sexy. Still she found being seductive easy. It was easier than coming to terms with the situation she found herself in. She could close her mind off and allow the physical bliss to take over. Sebastian wasn't kidding in the apartment; he was very good at what he did. She was still a novice but he was teaching her and seemed to be pleased with her progress. At least that is what it seemed like when he brought her a gift last week.

She sighed looking down at the gift in her hands. A sketch book and pencils littered her lap. She had spent most of the days just like this sitting by the window reading or sketching. Sebastian had taken mercy on her and had brought her copious amounts of books to read. Dante's inferno, Romeo and Juliet, The Great Gatsby, Frankenstein, and countless numbers of shadow hunter history books were in a pile on the floor. She had gotten through some but she found the shadow hunter history books to be confusing.

It would be nightfall in Edom in a few hours. Nightfall was different than in her home world. Nights here were pitch black and she had never seen a moon or stars light up the sky. The moon of this world lay darkened in the sky broken in half but what she could only guess. Sebastian would always come at night regardless what kept him away during the day. After a while she started to be grateful for the darkness during his visits. It made it easier to detach from herself when he took her body for his own. The darkness also offered a different consequence that she wasn't as grateful for. Since one sense was cut off, her others were heightened. Each touch drew with it a new stronger sensation that rocked her already sensitive body.

She had first tried to pretend to be asleep when he came in hoping to avoid being forced to have sex with the mad young man. Sebastian had let it slide the first night but not the second. He leaned down next to her. She had let his fingers skim over the bare milky skin up her legs trying to hold in the gasp that his seductive touch brought. He had chuckled.

"Nice try sweetheart but I'm not in the mood for your games tonight. I've been thinking of fucking you all day and I'm going to take you one way or another." He growled hungrily into her ear. Clary had blushed scarlet letting out the gasp she had been desperately trying to hold back. He then scooped her up and took her against the wall ripping off the underwear and shirt she had been wearing. She barely had time to wrap her legs around his waist before he slammed her against the door. She punched at his chest as he thrusted into her bringing his lips down to her neck ignoring her protests. She had ended up getting over the shock and enjoying it but cried most of the morning after he had left. That was when she was still resisting; that was old Clary. New Clary knew that resisting was pointless and that she had more power when she used her body to seduce her brother than fight him. She would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy having sex with him. He was very good at what he did but the realization afterward that he was her brother absolutely disgusted her. Sometimes she would try to imagine it was Jace making love to her instead but deep down inside she knew it was her brothers arms she fell asleep in; not Jace's.

Clary looked down at her sketchbook. She had felt like drawing today and after a few hours her book was half way full. One drawing she made was of Isabelle and Simon holding hands. Another was of her mother and Luke. She had even drawn one of Alex and Magnus. She hoped everyone was alright and that Sebastian had kept his word. Her breath caught as she looked down at the old drawing she had done two weeks ago. It was still unfinished but it was obviously Jace. She drew his beautiful angelic body in a sea of heavenly fire. "Jace…" she whispered and jumped when she heard the door begin to open.

The servants always knocked before entering. There was only one person who never knocked or announced his presence. Clary quickly closed and hid her notebook as her brother stepped through the door. Clary stood up from her chair and looked at her brother for any sign that might indicate what his mood or motives might be. She struggled to hide her alarm. Sebastian met her gaze. He gave her a carefree smile as he looked her up and down. It was that look that made her smile reminding her of the power that she possessed over him.

Clary was dressed in an elegant black Victorian style gown. It had a corset inspired top that extenuated her narrow frame and made her breasts appear more substantial than what they were. The bottom was dripped in dark red statin with black lace patterned down the sides of it. The dress also held a long slit down the side that showed off her pale skin. She had made it a point to dress to impress her King. "Don't you look beautiful Clarissa? That dress certainly becomes you." His eyes washing over her body holding there gaze in the most inappropriate places.

"Thank you my King," she smiled seductively meeting his gaze. She could see the lust grow in his eyes at her words. Submissive naughty Clarissa got him off and he all but purred as his eyes raked up and down her body. Sebastian smiled. He loved it when she called him by his birth name or king, but he knew better than to take her new found civility too seriously. Still it was pleasant to come back to his sex kitten after a long day. At first he thought it was just an act but it seemed like this new version of his sister was here to stay. A thought he didn't mind in the least.

"What brings you to visit me so early my brother?" she asked curiosity finally getting the better of her. Sebastian walked up to her and softly brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. The motion was so soft and full of feeling that it unsettled her. The look of desire and lust replaced with sentiment and longing. "I missed you and desired to see how your studies were going." He looked towards the giant stack of books on the floor.

"I have read most of them," she paused. "Though I must say that I found many of the shadow hunter books to be….confusing." She hated seeming weak to him but maybe a little truthfulness would make him trust her faster. After all she wasn't the best liar. She was only able to pull off this new persona because somewhere deep down in her she actually enjoyed this. No doubt a result of the demon blood and rape that her brother had forced upon her in the beginning of her imprisonment.

"That is understandable given how your mother choose to raise you. Choosing to completely abandoning our heritage and then falling into a sleep when her only daughter was thrown into this world will do that to someone." He hissed viciously before lifting her hands into his. He slowly brushed the top of her hands with his thumbs. This sent silent shivers up her spine, however the mention of her mother kept her mind clear. "Johnathan, will you please tell me how my mother and the others are doing?" her voice sung with unspoken hope. She had gotten use to calling Jocelyn "her" mother instead of their mother. After many corrections from Sebastian of course.

"They're _alive_ Clarissa; just as I promised." He replied sternly. He placed his hand under her chin so her eyes would meet his. "I kept them _alive_ for you and _only_ because of **you**." He leaned in and pressed his lips softly against hers. She returned his kiss cautiously. Despite bringing up their mother her brother seemed to be in a good mood. She might not get another opportunity like this for a while. Whatever he had been doing during the day had often left him sour and quiet. He didn't say much and Clary didn't dare bring him to anger. Today seemed to be an opening and she decided to test his patience by pushing it just a little more.

"Forgive me Jonathan I just miss them…. You are so busy ruling and I get lonely without you. May I please see them." She pleaded running her fingers through his hair; scanning his dark eyes for some type of reaction. "I don't think that would be wise, given that you haven't earned my trust yet." He stated his fingers gently cupped her face. She leaned in into his touch as his calloused fingers lightly caressed her face. Clary blushed from his touch. He didn't seem upset so one more approach shouldn't hurt.

"I know you don't care for our mother and I'm sure seeing Jace is out of the question." She saw a flash of anger in his eyes at the mention of Jace and quickly continued. "But you like Isabelle right?" she quickly finished. "Maybe I could just see her then?" she leaned up onto her tiptoes and kissed him. The soft lingering kiss made her stomach turn. It was one thing to be sexual it was another to act so intently.

"Maybe. I will have to think about it." He drew her deeper into his arms. Clary knew this was the best she could expect in this situation. "Thank you Jonathan, for considering it." She whispered weakly; nuzzling her head into his chest. He was quiet for a few minutes before he gently pulled away from her. "Come my queen," he gestured to the bed to sit. "Let me shed some light on the history of the Nephilim for you." She smiled sitting down on the bed and begin to listen to him lecture about the history of their race.

He had spoken for a while before he looked up and saw her completely fast asleep on the bed. Somewhere between The Book of Grey and how the Silent Brothers came to be she dozed off. Sebastian didn't mind. He enjoyed watching her sleep peacefully. It was nice seeing her while most of her features were unguarded. He couldn't help but consider her request. She had been good, very good and Isabelle was a very safe option. Still he hated the idea of his beautiful sister, HIS queen seeing anyone who might turn her against him. She had been so willing and submissive to his advances. She had even seduced him once. He smiled remembering waking up to his beautiful red head under the covers taking him into her mouth.

It was well past noon and the sun was making the room overly warm. He stood up and went to the window to close the curtains. That is when he noticed Clary's sketch book wedged between the chair and the wall. A gift he had given her to show her how much he adored being woken up to morning sex. He looked to his sister to make sure she was indeed sleeping. He doubted that she would be too keen on his seeing her drawings. Still he was curious and she did belong to him. He shrugged deciding to go for it and grabbed the book. He opened it and scanned through the many drawings. Many of the drawings were random doodles. Some were old and had been done a while ago before she came to Edom. He saw a few of a dark king that reminded him of himself. He stopped on a picture of Jace with wings coming out of his back. "Stupid angel boy," he thought.

He glanced over the pictures of her friends and stopped again on another picture of Jace. This one was done recently and was unfinished. Jace stood in a flurry of heavens fire. The amount of detail paid to it made his blood boil. He knew she had not forgotten about Jace but being reminded of that infuriated him. Despite her pleasant demeanor he was angry to not find a single drawing of himself. He was about to rip the paper out of the book when he looked up and met Clary's eyes.

"Johnathan? What are you doing?" she asked sternly struggling to not let the façade slip. "Just admiring your work sister." He spat and slammed the pad shut. He was mad; really mad. A part of her was scared. A controlled Sebastian was scary enough but the look of uncontrollable rage that washed over Sebastian's features was absolutely terrifying. "Come here," he commanded. She didn't dear disobey him. She rose from the bed slowly and walked forward to him. He reached his hand out to her and pulled her roughly against him. His arms wrapped tightly around her; too tightly.

"Johnathan what's-"she started but was cut off by his lips crushing down upon hers. She tried to return his kiss but the power of it overwhelmed her. He stopped suddenly and looked at her. "I am the king of this world Clarissa. I am all powerful here!" He looked down at her with the eyes of a wild man. "You are my queen. I kept your mother, friends, and even Jace alive in exchange for you." His hands dug into the hips. She nodded helplessly afraid to utter a word.

"You are mine and I refuse to share you with anyone; especially Jace." He grabbed her hand and pulled her roughly to the door. She followed as best as she could still in shock. He quickly undid the lock. Sebastian's grip on her wrist hurt. He pulled her through the doorway and practically dragged her down a long narrow hallway. At this her heart sank. What had she done to anger him so? Surely there were no drawings in that book to illicit this powerful of a reaction in him, she wondered. Then her heart sank, the picture of Jace? Was he going to punish her for drawing Jace?

"What? Where are we going?" Clary finally asked meekly. He was probably taking her to the dungeons to whip her like his father had done to him. Hell, maybe he was going to do something worse than whip her. She didn't know and she was scared. Sebastian pulled her through the side door where she could see only a dark stairwell before her. "We are going to see your angel boy Clarissa! So you will know what will happen if you betray me." He spat pulling her down the stairs behind him.


	5. Monster

**Soundtrack:**

**Chapter 5-** Snow White Queen by Evanescence

-Chapter 5 Monster-

Sebastian released Clary's hand as they went through the giant wooden door. The hallway was dusty and bones littered corners. Clary brought her throbbing wrist to her chest trying to smooth the ache with her other hand. She followed her brother silently having to look away as they passed corpses nailed to the wall. There rooms were bars adjacently lined one by one down the hall. Her stomach dropped at a thought came to her; her mind now clear after he told her that the threat to her personal safety was over. Is this where he was keeping Jace? She struggled to keep up with his pace as two red clocked guards followed behind them.

Sebastian turned the corner and stopped at a wooden cell door. Clary quickly stood behind them in panicked silence. Her brother gestured for the guard to open the door. The guard nodded and opened the door swiftly. Sebastian turned to Clary. "You first **_my_** queen." He gestured for her to enter. The sun was beginning to set and the room was partly hidden in shadows. It took her a minuet for her eyes to adjust to the fading light. She turned to look at the opposite wall and that is when she saw him.

"Jace!" she gasped and ran to him. Jace stood shackled to the wall. Fresh blood had soaked through his torn clothes and his skin was scared all over his back. Clearly her brother must have healed him before inflicting more wounds. She sobbed wondering how many times he had been tortured. Much of his blonde hair was sticky and red with blood. Clary cupped her fingers around Jace's jaw but he wouldn't open his eyes.

"Jace! Jace! Jace!" she began to shout frantically. Tears streamed down Clary's checks as she struggled to push the words out. "He is still **_alive_**Clarissa. He is just sleeping that's all." Sebastian replied smugly walking into the room. She saw Jace's chest rise and fall shaken. No doubt due to a broken rib or two. Thank the angel that at least he was breathing she thought. She was frantic! She had to protect him! She couldn't let this continue but she felt powerless to stop it. Her mind was swirling losing control as her emotions took over.

Clary turned around to face Sebastian while positioning herself protectively in front of Jace. Sebastian took a step towards her smiling. She met his eyes and allowed her anger to course through her. "Just sleeping Sebastian? Yeah, I'm sure the blood coming down his head was just a coincidence then?" she spat at him. His eyes sharpened at being called by his chosen name. She had always called him Jonathan at his request but he would always be Sebastian in her heart.

"_Alive_ is _alive_ Clary. Alive was the agreement we made. You never stipulated comfort level." He said matter of factually crossing his arms against his muscular chest. She rose herself up to her full height. "If you think this is living than you truly are a monster!" she yelled. Sebastian's eyes grew wide once more with a firm glare a warning.

_"_Careful my dear, _for I am fearless, and therefore powerful_." He spoke softly admiring the fire in her eyes. She was breath taking when she was powerful like this. Annoying yes, given the situation but beautiful all the same. "Frankenstein at least held compassion for life Sebastian! He didn't purposefully deal cruelty!" she knew she should stand down but her temper had taken over now. Jace had always said that she was reckless and he was right. Sebastian took another step now standing in front of her.

"A heartless creation shows more compassion than you will ever be capable of!" she continued not fearing the darkness that swarmed in her brother's eyes. "You weren't saying that last night when we- "he started but was cut off as Clarissa smacked him across the face. It was gutsy, brave and yet utterly stupid. She had crossed the line and she knew the moment his head shot back that he was going to make her pay. A second is all it took for him to toss her against the wall. Clary felt the air pushed out of her lungs as her body made impact. Sebastian's body was there in a second pressing hard up against her. He continued to press against her chest until she was struggling to breath. He enjoyed seeing the look of panic in her eyes.

"So it was all an act than dear sister? I thought you would be delighted upon seeing our precious brother, the one you drew in the book that I had brought for you. So after all these weeks of pretending you don't love me after all?" he laughed viciously hiding the actually pain in his chest. He had actually thought for a moment that she was falling for him. Pathetic trait that Jocelyn had inherited down to him. He was actually going to let her see her friends until he saw the picture of Jace in her notebook. He felt the renewed anger course through his veins. After a minute of silence Sebastian slid his hand under her chin.

"Look at me." He commanded. She raised her eyes to meet his. "Do you love me?" he hissed almost pleadingly. "Sebastian-" she chocked. "Johnathan." He corrected placing one of his legs firmly between her legs; up against her sex. How could he touch her like that, especially in front of Jace she thought. The act was enough to renew her vigor. "I will never love you Johnathan." She whispered almost plainly. "When I think of you hatred runs through my veins; not love."

Sebastian looked into her eyes and smiled wickedly. She wasn't lying, this was the real Clarissa talking. Although the one he had enjoyed the last few weeks had in part been his sister. Still this was the real one, the one who fought him in the apartment, the one who resisted him in Alicante. He was content in seeing that she hadn't lost her fire. He was going to enjoy breaking her.

"Wrong answer Clarissa." He slammed a fist into her stomach. Clary winced. "You see my sister, love me or hate me, both are in my favor. If you love me, I'll always be in your heart. If you hate me, I'll always be in your mind." He whispered bringing his lips down to her neck. Clary struggled against him but his stone hard body held her in place. He was going to rape her, here in front of Jace. What if Jace woke up? She felt tears well up in her eyes as he began sucking on her neck.

Clary struggled to regain her composure. Her eyes drifted to Jace. "Then I choose to hate you." She choked out her voice soft but firm. Sebastian paused for a minute leaving the spot on her neck pulsing where a mark was sure to form. A mark of possession. Pure fury illuminated his features. At that second she knew she had pushed too far. If she hadn't been sure he was going to rape her a few minutes ago she was damn sure now.

"Very reckless Clary." he shook his head side to side slowly. "If you want me to be the monster than I will be. For you forget that, _if I cannot inspire your love, I will cause your fear!"_ He pulled Clary off of the wall suddenly and turned her to face Jace. She had been caught off guard by the motion and almost fell forward. Sebastian wrapped his arms around her and held her body firmly in place. The room was dark and her eyes took a few seconds to see Jace clearly again. "Gentleman if you will do us the honor." Her brother smiled addressing the guards. It then took her a second to comprehend what was happening when she saw the guard take out the whip.

"No!" she screamed. She struggled to block Jace from the attack but Sebastian pinned her against his body. He was too strong, more some in this realm then in Alicante. She couldn't move her body an inch. Rape, rape was something she could handle but this. This was going to break her and her brother knew it. The conniving bastard knew just how to hurt her. "Please Jonathan, I'm sorry. Please don't do this, I'll be good!" she begged. Sebastian was about to answer when a small voice called out.

"Clary…is that you?" Jace whispered raising his head slowly. "J-," she gasped before Sebastian's hand covered her mouth cutting her off. Clearly he hadn't expected Jace to come to so soon. He didn't need his brother to become more enthralled which he would undoubtedly be if he knew Clarissa was there. His sister struggled in his grip as he nodded for the guard to continue.

It was that second that Clary saw the whip crash down hard onto Jace's back. Jace screamed from the pain. Clary struggled and tried desperately again to break free. It was no use; Jonathan was too strong. She was powerless to do anything. Her mind whirled as pain filled her chest threatening to cut off her breathing. Another crack of the whip met with another cry from Jace. Then another, and another. He never begged them to stop and she knew he never would. Jace would fight to the end. The guard hit him 4 more times before his body went limp. Clearly passed out but still the guard continued the on slot. Tears streamed down her face as the pain in her chest threatened to rip her apart. Her body finally gave out and she couldn't look anymore.

"Enough," Sebastian commanded. There was silence for a moment. Sebastian uncovered her mouth as the room filled with her sobs. He roughly grabbed her throat and tilted her head back. "Do you love me now?" he hissed into her ear. Clary felt empty as her eyes fell upon Jace's lifeless body letting out a strangled cough. "No," she whispered finally catching her breath. "but I do fear you." She felt Sebastian relax as a his beautiful but deadly laugh resonated through his body.

"I appreciate your honesty Clary. Now, would you like to heal him? I will even let you use my steel?" he said kissing her neck. She didn't flinch, too numb to resist him anymore. " Of course I do but I know you'll just hurt him again if not hurt him worse if I do." She replied softly; her voice dead even to her ears. "If you do what I ask of you, you have my word that the beatings will stop. I'll even put Jace in a bedroom like that others." Sebastian replied. The "others?" Her ears perked up. At least her friends and family were not chained up too.

"What do…. what do you want from me Johnathan?" she asked weakly. "Isn't it obvious dear sister? I want you to be mine, forever. You were created for me and I will not share you with anyone." He explained. Clary was silent not understanding. She felt like she was missing something, something obvious. She twisted her body slowly looing up to scan her brothers face. He seemed to enjoy her confusion before impatience brought a scowl to his mouth.

"Marry me Clarissa."


	6. Obstacles

**Soundtrack:**

**Chapter 6-** Glory and Gore by Lorde

-Chapter 6 Obstacles-

"Ah! I am going out of my damn mind" Isabelle yelled as she kicked the door for the umpteenth time. "Stop that or they're going to come in and hurt you again." Simon warned. Of course he knew that Isabelle was itching for a fight but watching helplessly while they hurt her was not something he ever wanted to do again. Even with Isabelle giving him blood he was still weak and was powerless the last time the guards came in and held him down while they taught his "girlfriend" a lesson.

Isabelle looked at Simon clearly seeing the dark memories overtake his fascial features. She reluctantly took in a deep breath, and sat down next to him on the bed. There was a bonus to being stuck here and that was Simon. They had spent many days cuddled up naked in bed forgetting the world together. He had been the only thing to keep her sane. She missed her brother and Jace dearly.

"How long have we been trapped here?" she asked. "Going on seven weeks" Simon replied. "Is that all? It feels like so much longer." She sighed. "I miss my brother and Jace. I hope Magnus is still alive and," she paused. "I don't even want to think about Clary or Jace." She whispered. "I hope they are alright. I hope Sebastian hasn't made Clary drink from the cup yet. I don't know if I could bear that." Simon looked down.

Isabelle held her tongue knowing that there were other things that Sebastian could be doing to her that made turning her into an endarkened an act of mercy. "Hey, don't worry yourself so much." Isabelle perked up trying to change the topic. "We don't know anything yet so there is no reason to worry yourself to death." She replied kissing him sweetly on the cheek.

"Well I'm already dead so there's not much to worry about in that department." He shrugged. Isabelle frowned casting her eyes away and out to the window. It had been her fault after all that he was changed into a vampire. If she had kept a better eye on him at the party, he would have never been turned into that stupid rat in the first place. Simon's hand brushed hers as he threaded his fingers through hers. "I know Isabelle, it's just that I don't see any way out of this situation and it is driving me crazy. "He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

They both tensed as two red robed guards entered the room. They stood at attention for a moment before parting off to the side as another figured entered. Simon and Isabelle's mouths dropped as their eyes fell onto the petite women that came through the door. "Clary!" they shouted simultaneously. Clary shot them a quick warning that made them both freeze in place. "Lower your head for your queen." One of the guards snapped viciously. Isabelle and Simon reluctantly lowered the heads. "Leave us," she commanded to the guards. They both bowed, and left the room; closing the door behind them. There was no doubt in Clary's mind that they would be standing outside the door on guard. She had to hurry and be quiet.

As soon as the door was closed Simon and Isabelle rushed at her. They both wrapped their arms tightly around her as tears flooded her vision. It felt nice to hug her friends again. She had missed them so much. "It is you, right?" Isabelle asked scanning Clary's eyes. "Yes, I am still me." She smiled. "Are you alright? We haven't seen anyone for almost a week? Do you know if Alex and Magnus are okay? Is your mother alright?" Isabelle asked rapidly.

Clary's eyes began to water at the thought of her mother but she brushed the tears away. "No, I mean, I don't know. I have not seen either of them. You are the first I have been _allowed_ to visit." Technically that wasn't true. She wasn't exactly allowed to visit them and they were not the first she had seen. She had seen Jace being beaten but now wasn't the time to bring that up. She had refused to talk to or acknowledge her brother for the last week. It seemed that after bringing her back to the room and refusing to talk to him was enough to set him on edge or at least make him second guess his actions. Sebastian normally planned everything out, every move was calculated. What happened in the dungeons was not and he never stopped to think that doing so would cause him to lose his favorite sex kitten.

Clarissa wouldn't acknowledge him, touch him or even eat. He had tried to force her down onto the bed but instead of finding his mewing kitten he received some lifeless women who didn't resist yet didn't submit. She could tell it was flustering him to no end. She continued to wear provocative outfits for the last week as a form of torment yet her depression didn't allow her to do much more than that. She barely slept every time she closed her eyes she saw Jace's lifeless body in front of her. Sebastian finally stopped pushing her for sex reluctantly giving her space. Still after a few days he grew more and more worried that he had lost her.

She wouldn't look at him. Her expression vacant and her body weak from not eating. No matter how much he threatened her the reply would be the same. 'You've already taken everything. What left is there?" she would whisper before caving in on herself and sobbing. He had gone too far and he knew it. Before leaving last night he had told the guards to do whatever necessary to make the queen happy. Something the guard had explained when bringing her lunch that afternoon after Amatis had left. Amatis who had come in the morning and forced her into a bath and a dress. She had told the guard that seeing her friends would make her happy and that she would eat after she saw them. The guard frowned but reluctantly agreed after she told them that the king had no objection to her seeing Isabelle. Now here she stood in front of her friend and best friend.

"Why us? I mean not that I am not flattered but-"Simon started. "Sebastian will not let me see any of them. He has always been fond of Isabelle so he allowed me to see her. You were just an added bonus Simon." She answered smiling at her best friend. "So he is not exactly letting you move freely is he?" Simon asked. "No. He still doesn't trust me." Clary looked down. If only they knew what he had down. They would probably try to get her to run away or hide her from Sebastian right now.

"Did he touch you?" Isabelle asked unable to stop her curiosity. Clary's wouldn't meet Isabelle's eyes which was enough to answer her question. Isabelle sucked in a deep breath letting an explicative flow out of her mouth. "That doesn't matter right now. Right now all that matters is getting out of here," she looked up to face both of them. "But I don't think you are going to like it." she added softly.

"You have a plan? What is it?" Simon spoke this time. Clary smiled weakly before taking in a breath. "I have to marry Sebastian." She said flatly. "What!" They both said in unison. "Just trust me you guys! I have a plan. I admit it's a long shot but this is our only option." She pleaded. "But Clary you can't. There has to be some other way." Isabelle demanded.

"There isn't." she sighed. "Please I need your help; both of you." Isabelle and Simon looked at each other and reluctantly nodded. It's not like they had any other choice. "Okay Clary, what is the plan?" Simon asked. Clary shook her head looking at the door. She knew that anything she said would be reported back to her brother. "Trust me." She whispered. Isabelle and Simon looked at the door before realizing her point. It wasn't safe to talk here.

*******Line break*******

Sebastian ascended the staircase to his bedroom. It felt good to be king. He finally had everything he wanted, well almost. He still craved his brother's and sister's love and companionship. Those weeks they all spent together were some of his fondest memories. Actually they were his only happy memories. Clary was right. He was a monster but he couldn't help it. He was not made into a monster, he was born this way. He was no more than an experiment; like Frankenstein. They both were creations of their fathers, and both wanted nothing more than to be loved.

He wanted someone to look at him the way Clary looked at Jace. The angel child, the one his father adored, the one his sister loved, and the one that was accepted. A part of him hated Jace and had enjoyed seeing him in pain. However, he had lost control. Clary was cooperating and they're nights were pleasurable beyond his imagination. Who knew what they would be like now? If they would ever be the same. He blew it and he knew it. She wouldn't even speak to him after the incident in the dungeon. He had given her space and told his guards to do whatever necessary to make her happy. He miscalculated and now he would have to work to get things back the way they were. The easy thing to do would be to have her drink from the cup but he didn't like that option. It had seemed like a good idea during the initial ceremony but now. He liked her resistance, the way his sex kitten seduced him and even their conversations when he visited her during the day. It had only been a week yet he still missed his old Clarissa terribly. He didn't want a mindless zombie that was certainly true but he would take whatever he could get. A zombie was better than being alone and he didn't know how long his patience would tolerate her silence.

He was lost in thought when he reached the bedroom door not noticing the silence that blanketed the hallway. He undid the lock and opened the door and searched the room only to find that it was empty. His mind raced. Where was she? He punched the stone wall welcoming the pain. Guards were posted at every entrance. There was no way she could leave the castle. Where could she have gone? Surely she wasn't stupid enough to think that she could hide from him. Sebastian thought he had made that abundantly clear. He left the room and went searching for his queen.

*******Line Break*****

Clary took the bread silently chewed before swallowing. The red guard smiled wickedly in pleasure. She knew he couldn't wait to report back to his King that he was able to get the queen to eat. Clarissa's stomach growled begging for more food as the other guard bowed presenting her with a chalice of liquid. Clary accepted it willingly trying to quench her try throat. After finishing the liquid and bread she turned and began to walk back down the corridor to her room. She hoped to return back before her brother not wishing to incite his rage. The guards flanked her sides as she followed the endarkened in front of her.

She walked quietly down the hallway. There was no point in running away, no matter how desirable the option seemed to be. Sebastian was now the master of this realm and she doubted that there was anywhere she could hide that he wouldn't be able to find her with ease. She sighed and then the guards suddenly stopped. She halted too, confused for a moment at their abrupt halt. It was then she looked up and saw her brother up ahead. His arms were folded and his lips were pierced into a firm line. He stood leaning against the wall looking down at her.

Uh oh she thought. She had obviously stayed with Isabelle and Simon too long. Well it was time to face the music. She knew what she had to do and say to warrant his forgiveness. Sebastian who claimed to never forgive anyone lied. He always seemed to give her and Jace second chances. While Jace may not be able to take advantage of that anymore she certainly would. She quietly walked to her king make sure to keep eye contact with him.

"Where were you?" he asked as his eyes narrowed as she halted in front of him. "I went to go see Isabelle." She replied softly. "Hmmm" he mumbled. "And just how did you get out of the room?" He asked shooting his gaze to the guards behind her. "You told them to make me happy. Seeing Isabelle and Simon makes me happy so they escorted me there." She met his eyes. "I was on my way back to the room just now brother."

He brushed the loose hair off of her cheek. "You were were you?" he asked directly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He expected her to swarm or back away so he could have another excuse to punish her. What he didn't expect was for her to lift herself onto her toes and kiss him. He was quickly returned it with force. She parted his lips and slipped her tongue into his mouth. She had never kissed him with this amount of directness. If this was his sister's way of apologizing, he would accept it. His kiss grew hungrier and his hands dropped down to her butt.

She pulled her face away gently. "Should we head back to the room big brother?" she asked gesturing to the audience of guards behind them. Of he would love nothing more than that but first he wanted to make sure that this wasn't just an act. Yet, even if it was he still didn't want his queen's wrath later. "I would love to but first I have something to show you." He grinned and pulled out his arm for her to take.

"Come," he said to the guards as he led his queen up a side staircase.

"Where are we going?" she asked. "It's a surprise, well more of a present actually." She looked alarmed. "Something to show you how sorry I am about the incident in the dungeon." He elaborated. "But you are never sorry." she stated. Sebastian smiled; brushing his thumb affectionately over her hand. "I am part human darling, not all perfection. Even I must admit that I make mistakes from time to time." He replied leading her back gently down the hall.

Clary's head hummed as she pushed the thoughts of her brother's touch away. Damn, since when did she turn into a horny teenager. Especially for her brother yet the revulsion she had initially felt towards him seemed to have melted away. What was he doing to her?


	7. Recourse

**Soundtrack:**

**Chapter 6-** One Step Closer by Linkin Park

-Chapter 7 Recourse-

He felt soft and warm. He tried to open his eyes but the soft bed drew him back again and again. After a few hours Jace finally moved to reposition himself when he realized that something was wrong. Stretching or moving at all should hurt.

His eyes shot open and his body bolted upright. He was in a scantily decorated room. There was a bed in the center with a chair pushed in front of a small window. The walls were blue and had chipped paint in various places. Jace's torn clothes had been replaced with jeans and a white dress shirt. His skin had been healed and the gash on his face was gone. He was about to get up and explore when he heard a knock on the door.

In came two red robbed guards. The first guard looked at him and smiled gruesomely.

"Wonderful. I shall inform his majesty that you have awoken."

Another guard came in behind them with a tray of food.

"Your dinner." He stated before sitting it on the bed and leaving. The group turned around silently, closed the door and left. Jace had a bad feeling. Sebastian never treated anyone with kindness; at least not without a reason. He finished his food and placed the tray on the table near the door. He opened a dresser and found it stacked with clothes. He opened another door and found a bathroom.

About an hour passed before he decided to lay back down on the bed. He soon drifted back into a light sleep when he heard another knock on the door. He looked up to see a guard enter the room.

"Yes," Jace asked sarcastically.

"Please rise for her royal majesty." the guard ordered.

Jace was only half way paying attention.

"I'll pass." He replied. "Your king is going to hurt me anyway. Might as well give him a reason and get it over wit-!" he broke off as a small hooded woman walked into the room.

"Bow!" the guard commanded.

"It's alright," the hooded figure spoke in a familiar voice.

The figure removed her hood. Beautiful green eyes and flowing red hair shot up at him. Jace almost fell off the bed.

"Clary? Is it really you?" he choked.

"Leave us," she commanded. The guard bowed and left them in silence. No doubt waiting outside the door with Sebastian. She knew she couldn't stay long but seeing Jace was so wonderful. Tears welled up in her eyes. Jace slowly rose and sprinted across the floor. His arms flew around her and she could feel his heart race.

"I'm so glad you're alright." She sobbed as tears ran down her face.

"I thought I might never see you again." He whispered placing his lips softly on hers. The way his lips fit against hers felt right. She would never feel that way with Sebastian.

"I can't stay long Jace." She whispered. "He is waiting outside for me."

"Sebastian! Let him come in! I don't care." Jace growled.

"No, Jace." She whispered sharply into his ear. "I need you to remain calm."

"Why?" he replied.

"I have a plan but I need your help." She spoke quickly and softly."

Jace tilted his head and looked at her.

"I'm going to marry him." He said. Jace looked shocked.

"What! Clary you can't-"he spoke.

"I don't intend to go through with it but I need you to try to gain his trust. I need you to get close to him again. If you could manage to get Heosphoros then I- "she stopped when she heard the door begin to open. She quickly distanced herself before Sebastian walked in.

Sebastian looked at both of them and smiled.

"It's time to go _my_ queen." He declared casting his gaze to Jace.

"Yes." Clary replied. "I am sorry to have kept you waiting, darling."

Sebastian looked surprised for a moment before his eyes retracted to their normal scowl. The word darling stung Jace's ears but if she was acting than so could he.

"I understand Clary." He forced a smile. "I hope to see you both again before the wedding."

"Wedding?" Sebastian asked startled again. He moved his gaze from Jace to Clary. Clary looked down blushing.

"I told Jace that I was going to accept your proposal." She answered.

Sebastian didn't know if he should be happy or cautious. Either way he smiled. Jace turned around to hide his face and forced a fake yawn.

"Well I'm going to let you love birds go. A week in the dungeons really wears a person out. I'm going to head back to sleep." He paused before adding. "Don't be a stranger brother. Maybe we can train or hang out sometime?" He left the question in the air as he started walking back to the bed.

Sebastian was still staring longingly at Clary and almost missed what Jace had said entirely.

"Yes brother we should." He answered before extending his arm out to Clary. She took it quickly. Not knowing how long Jace could keep his composure.

"Goodnight Jace." She said as she left the room.

Sebastian took one last glace at Jace before following his fiancé out of the room.

Jace listened to the door close and lock behind them before punching the headboard.

"Damn it all!" he whispered as blood trailed down his hand. It didn't matter anyway. They were already in dammed anyway. He was in hell being held prisoner by his demon step brother who tortured him and took the love of his life away. You can't get any more damned than that. It was almost like he was living in a hell personally created just for him.

Jace didn't cry much but tears began filing his eyes. What greater punishment is there than life when you've lost everything that made it worth living?

"Ithuriel," he whispered to himself. "I hope I am making the right choice."


	8. Lust

**Soundtrack: Chapter8-** Crazy Bitch by Buckcherry

*If the soundtrack or chapter title didn't give it away then consider this your parental advisory warning; rated M.

**-Chapter 8 Lust-**

She held onto his arm as they walked down the long dark hallway. They walked in silence as Sebastian gently guided his queen up the dark staircase.

"Thank you," Clary spoke breaking the silence first. "For healing Jace and keeping Isabelle and Simon together."

"Is that what made you decide to accept my proposal?" he asked squeezing her hand affectionately. "Or was it the faerie juice you drank?"

"Faerie juice?" She asked.

Her head was feeling foggy ever since she left Isabelle and Simon's room. Come to think of it, one of the guards did give her a drink. She had refused to eat until she saw her friends. After she left the room she was starving. One of the guards gave her some bread and she needed a drink to wash it down.

"Why did you have them give me faerie juice?" she asked. She was trying to sound upset but the juice was making her feel happy and some other feeling she couldn't put her finger on.

"They were trying to cheer you up, Clarissa. I will have to give more detailed orders next time you're upset with me." He replied somewhat bitterly. He didn't like the idea of her being upset with him but he knew it was bound to happen.

Clary could feel the faerie juice take a stronger affect now. What she had thought was fatigue from a long day was now becoming a humming warmth that filled her body and made it hard to think clearly. Her head was still in a fog but one thing was for sure. She now knew what the other feeling was. She was turned on and was acutely aware of her brother's body next to her. His touch sent electricity down her spine into her nether regions.

They reached the door. Sebastian let go of her arm and undid the lock. He opened the door and looked down to Clary. He looked at her glazed eyes and rosy cheeks.

"Are you alright Clary?" he sounded alarmed.

"No," she whispered back.

"What's wrong? Do you want to lay down?" he asked with real concern in his voice. "I can have the servants come and –"Clary pulled herself up onto her toes and kissed him hungrily. Making sure she pressed her body against his.

She could feel his body take in a deep breath as she moved her hands up and under his shirt. His tongue was in her mouth as he met her kiss for kiss. He began slowly walking her through the doorway and the closing the door. Once in the room her mind became foggier as her desire became almost unbearable.

She wanted him more than she had wanted Jace that night at the club. Lust had completely taken over her as she quickly undid the buttons on his shirt. She placed her hands against his chest feeling each rip of his six pack. Growing impatient she moved down and started to undo his pants. She could feel his erection trying to escape through his black jeans as she undid the button.

She heard his breath catch as his pants feel to the floor and she wrapped her hands around his erection. So he liked it when she touched him. Well, she thought. Might as well give him something to moan about. In a quick motion she placed his manhood into her mouth. She could feel a shutter run through his body as she started moving her mouth up and down his shaft. He let out a moan as she slid her tongue up and around his tip over and over again.

"Oh Clary!" he cried out.

She got satisfaction hearing him say her name like that. It made her want to pleasure him even more. She increased her speed and began sucking to increase the pressure. His moans became louder and faster as his hands dug through her hair.

"I'm going to come Clary!" he gasped between heavy breaths. He pulled out of Clary's mouth and unloaded his cum all over the front of her dress. This pleased her tremendously as he lifted her up off of her knees. Sebastian took a minuet to catch his breath before kissing her feverishly.

His hands traced her body as he literally ripped the dress off of her skin. He started kissing her breasts and then her stomach as he moved down to drag her underwear off. She moaned as she stepped out of them. He stood back for a second to admire how the witch light casted its light onto her naked body. She looked at him impatiently which made him grin even more. He was hard again and he wasn't going to make his queen wait any longer for him.

Sebastian put his hands on her waist and picked up her body delicately as she wrapped her legs around his hips. She held onto his shoulders as he pressed her back up against the wall. This was not the first time he had taken her in the air against the wall. She remembered feel scared of falling last time but not anymore. He was strong.

His hands fell to her butt as he looked at her for confirmation to go. She nodded and moaned as he pushed into her. He thrust into her over and over again. Each thrust longer and harder than the last. Her body tensed around him, tighter and tighter. Her nails dug into his shoulders and down his shoulder blade.

"Let it go Clary." He gasped as he started moving faster.

She obliged screaming loudly as her body released its organism around him. He joined her and they both struggled to catch their breath minutes later.

Sebastian pulled out of her and laid her softly onto the bed. Clary was still struggling to catch her breath as he laid down next to her on the bed. After a few moments her heart rate returned to normal and she cuddled up into his arms. She intertwined her legs with his as she closed her eyes to rest.

"Was that to your satisfaction, sweetheart?" Sebastian grinned kissing her on the head.

She knew she should be disgusted with herself but right now she just didn't care. She felt happy and relaxed for the first time in weeks. It was a relief to not feel guilty.

"For now." She sighed drifting off to sleep.

She felt Sebastian chuckle. His laugh really did sound wonderful.


	9. Restraint

**Soundtrack:**

**Chapter 9-** Headstrong by Trapt

-Chapter 9 Restraint-

_"__Black for hunting through the night_

_For death and sorrow, the color's white._

_Gold for a bride in her wedding gown,_

_And red to call enchantment down."_

******_-old Nephilim children's rhyme_**

Jace narrowly avoided Sebastian's blade by summersaulting to the side. He quickly leapt to his feet but not fast enough. Sebastian held a blade swiftly to his throat. Jace stood frozen as Sebastian let out a laugh.

"Got you again little brother." He grinned and put Heosphoros away in his gear belt. Jace rose to his feet.

"I keep forgetting how fast you are." Jace joked.

"Demon's blood does that to you. Though you're pretty fast yourself angel boy. Maybe I shall put you in charge of the Endarkened once the wedding is over." Sebastian replied.

Sebastian had come to Jace's room yesterday morning wanting to train with him. At first he thought it was one of Sebastian's tricks but besides a few cuts from yesterday Jace left undamaged. He came again today though it seemed like he just wanted his company more than to train. Despite being dressed up in nice clothes they practiced throwing knives and sparing. Sparing was Jace's favorite since it gave him an opportunity to let off some steam and try finding a weakness. So far, no luck.

Today was the day of the wedding and Jace's nerves were shot. His stomach turned and he could barely hold down water. It was hard for him to focus on anything Sebastian was saying. All he kept thinking of was Clary and that Sebastian had probably taken her. Jace wasn't stupid, he saw the scratches on Sebastian's back. It was all he could do to be in the same room with Sebastian. He didn't blame Clary, she had sacrificed herself to save everyone. She had put herself in danger so many times on his account. All he wanted to do was to protect her and yet he was powerless.

"Do you think Clary and I could have children?" Sebastian continued clearly unaware Jace wasn't listening.

"What?" Jace loudly; jarring himself from his thoughts.

He realized that his voice was not even and gave his temperament away. Sebastian was staring at him with dark eyes. Sebastian knew Jace and could read him. He took a few steps to Jace and placed his hand on Jace's shoulder. Jace shuttered.

"I know you're not okay with this little brother. I am not stupid." He spoke kindly. Though he knew that Sebastian was never truly kind. This was an act just like before. He would make Jace drink from the cup in a minuet and not think twice about it.

"I can see that you're trying to accept this. You know that I have won and are trying to make amends with it. I know you love our sister but she will always truly belonged to me. She is going to marry me. She choose me over you Jace."

Jace's blood threatened to boil over. He wanted to remind Sebastian that he was holding her friends, family, and her boyfriend hostage. That she really didn't have any other choice. Of course that argument would go over like a lead balloon she he just nodded.

"I understand Johnathan and I am trying." He whispered not meeting Sebastian's eyes.

Sebastian grinned and patted Jace on the back.

"I understand brother and after some children I really don't think I'll mind if you two shack up occasionally."

It took all of Jace's willpower to not punch him in the face.

Clary was looking at herself in the mirror in disbelief. "Wow," she whispered.

She was dressed in a floor length golden gown that shimmered when she moved. Her long red hair was tied up with braids and loose strands of curled hair framed her face. Her bright green eyes stood out against her pale skin. She knew Isabelle was good but she outdid herself. Clary couldn't stop looking at herself.

"You look beautiful Clary." Isabelle grinned sadly.

"You did a wonderful job Isabelle. Thank you." Clary said sincerely.

It had been two days since she told Sebastian that she would marry him. Since then she had been allowed free reign of the palace as long as she was accompanied by guards. She had visited Luke, her mother, Alec, and Magnus. Magnus was still bed ridden and still refused to call upon his father. He demanded to be at the wedding even though Alec pleaded with him to stay in bed. Alec remained by the warlock's side and was reluctant to put them in danger again. Of course what choice did they or any of us have at this point.

The only person Clary had not seen lately was Jace. He had been going out with Sebastian during the day. One of the conditions of her free movement is that she would be back in the room by night fall. This made it impossible to see her Jace. Maybe not seeing him would make things easier. Though how could anything make marrying your psychopath brother easier she would never know.

Clary had refused Sebastian's advances the last two nights. She told him that it would make their wedding night even more special. He didn't like it at all but accepted it. She surmised that was partly the reason the wedding was happening so soon.

Her mother hated the plan. She had to beg her mother and Luke to come. Just for all of their sakes in case her plan fell through. They reluctantly agreed. She left before her mother asked anymore questions. She didn't want her mother to know she had slept with Sebastian. Though she knew Jocelyn assumed as much anyway.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she answered.

Sebastian walked through the door with Jace at his side. Sebastian was wearing a white dress shirt and black slacks. His scarlet belt hung down this chest. Jace was dressed in similar fashion but did not have any weapons. Sebastian looked awestruck as he looked her up and down.

"You are a beautiful bride." He spoke. "What do you think Jace? Doesn't she look stunning?"

"You look beautiful your majesty." Jace replied cautiously.

Sebastian was satisfied with Jace's response and moved to kiss his bride on the cheek. Isabelle stood scowling at them from the corner. Clary blushed and tried not to look Jace in the eyes.

"All right!" Isabelle said sternly. "All boys out! It is almost time for the ceremony and we still have some things to do."

Sebastian chuckled. "Come Jace, I don't think we are wanted here anymore."

"It appears not." Jace shrugged. Sebastian turned to leave.

"Brother," Jace called. Sebastian turned around with an eyebrow raised.

"You haven't given your bride her present." He spoke.

"Ah! It did slip my mind." Sebastian grinned.

Clary was confused. What present?

"Jace told me that it is customary in mundane traditions that the groom give the bride a present on their wedding day. I remember how sad you were that you would not get a white wedding when I had told you that old Nephilim rhyme." He took something from his gear and held it out to her.

A gift exchange could be a tradition she thought. Though it would not be as major as the tradition of not seeing the bride in her dress before the wedding. The irony had not been lost on Jace either as he held back a chuckle.

"Ah!" She gasped as she looked down and saw Heosphoros.

"I had almost forgotten about this blade until Jace reminded me how fond of it you were." He smiled.

Clary slowly grabbed the blade from him. She felt frozen like she could barely move. Jace nodded his head back and forth mouthing the word no. He was right. Now was not the time. They were trapped in a room, Sebastian was armed, and there were too many guards for Jace and Isabelle to fend off alone.

"Thank you. This is very thoughtful of you. He was right, I have missed It." she smiled.

Sebastian's smiled genuinely. He kissed her once more on the cheek and left the room. Jace gazed at her for a quick second before following Sebastian out of the room.

"Well," said Isabelle. "That was easy."

Clary examined the blade. She slid her fingers down to the ruin she made and was relieved to see heavenly sparks flying out. She took in a deep breath.

"We only have one shot at this Isabelle. We have to make sure we wait till the perfect moment."

"I know," she replied. "It's time to get revenge for Max and all of the other families he has destroyed."

Clary nodded.


	10. O Captain! My Captain!

**Soundtrack:**

**Chapter 10-** Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down

-Chapter 10- O Captain! My Captain-

_O Captain! my Captain! our fearful trip is done, _

_The ship has weather'd every rack, the prize we sought is won, _

_The port is near, the bells I hear, the people all exulting, _

_While follow eyes the steady keel, the vessel grim and daring; _

_But O heart! heart! heart! _

_O the bleeding drops of red, _

_Where on the deck my Captain lies, _

_Fallen cold and dead. …_

**_-Walt Whitman_**

Sunlight lite up the Edom accords hall. The Endarkened stood at attention surrounding the halls. There were three guards at each exit and guards that stood closely to Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, Luke and Jocelyn. Jace stood at the top of the stairs a few feet beside Sebastian. Everyone looked up as a set of double doors opened.

Clary was wearing a golden trumpet dress that glistened in the sunlight as she walked down the aisle. Jace took in a deep breath and held it. Everyone stood and looked at her as she made her way up the aisle. Her eyes darting to her mother's face. Jocelyn looked at her with anguish as tears threatened to escape her eyes. She moved to look at Luke and her friends faces. Their faces didn't hold pain but a slalom determination. She hoped everything would go as planned but the best laid plans often go to waste.

She had Heosphoros hidden in the side of her dress. Lucky for her Isabelle always carried under armor to hold a weapon. She paused at the steps. She didn't know how she was going to walk up them in this dress. She saw a figure rush to her side and extend his hand to help her. She assumed it would be Sebastian but was surprised to see Jace. His eyes burned like he was on fire. She met his gaze as if to silently say,_ I know, I am nervous too._

Jace walked her up the stairs and handed her off to Sebastian once she reached the top. Sebastian held her hand firmly as he looked her up and down.

"Are you ready my queen?" he whispered. _Is anyone ever ready to marry their sibling in front an army of soulless warriors and guests who are being held against their will?_ she thought to herself.

"As ready as I'll ever be Johnathan." She smiled.

Clary removed the Morgenstern ring he had given her two days ago from her finger and handed it back to Sebastian. He took it from her and placed it back onto his hand.

_"__Set me as a seal upon thine heart, as a seal upon thine arm: for love is strong as death." _They spoke the ancient book together.

Sebastian took a steel from his belt and moved to mark her heart with the ruin of love when Jace jumped forward with a dagger in hand. Sebastian saw him out of the corner of his eye. He jumped out of the way narrowly dodging the blade but not before it tore his white shirt; leaving a red stain.

Jace jumped in front of Clary in a protective stance. The guards began to rush forward.

"Halt," Sebastian commanded. They froze in their place.

"My brother clearly wants to fight for the girl. Don't interfere." He commanded. The guards bowed and returned to their previous positions.

"You want to fight me Jace. I am giving you the opportunity. Come young Paris, let us fight for our Juliet shall we? And when you lose everyone we will watch as you drink from the infernal cup. " Sebastian lunged forward.

Jace ran to meet his charge but he was no match for Sebastian's strength. He realized that Sebastian had been playing with him during their training. He had been holding back. Jace had no chance to win this fight, not here in Edom.

Sebastian snapped his fingers as energy struck him. Jace fell to the ground and hit his head on the steps. The steps were covered in blood as his blood seeped down the stairs. He was struggling to keep consciousness.

Sebastian walked slowly to him. A large behemoth demon appeared before next to him. Sebastian pulled a goblet from the demons mouth. He then looked to Clary who still stood unmoved at the top of the alter. She looked at Sebastian and nodded. A wicked grin appeared on his face as he walked slowly toward Jace. Clary moved slowly to stand beside her king.

He took delight in her blank expression. She really had chosen him. He couldn't wait to reward his bride for her indifference in their bedroom tonight. He lifted Jace's body in the air and moved the cup to his lips. That was when an arrow flew across the room and hit the cup out of Sebastian's hand.

He looked up to see Alec with an arrow in hand. It was that one second, where Sebastian was distracted, that Clary needed. She pulled Heosphoros from its hiding place and raised it into the air behind him.

"Gu-"Sebastian was cut off as Heosphoros pierced his back digging into his heart. Sebastian paused and looked up to see Clary.

"Et, tue Brute?" He whispered as betrayal light up his eyes. She looked away as she walked to Jace and helped him up. Something in his eyes hurt her and she didn't understand why.

It didn't work. Sebastian was still standing; her plan failed. There would be no mercy this time.

"Look at me Clarissa." He commanded.

She meet his gaze. He began to say something but was cut off when he saw sparks escape his chest. He tried to grab Heosphoros but screamed when his hand touched the hilt.

In a second he was consumed in flames. Sebastian screamed and rolled down the stairs. Clary stared at the flames as the fire consumed her brother.

They watched for moments until the fire had finally died down revealing a green eyed boy.

**And the rest they say is history.**

**-Authors Notes-**

I had actually given a lot of thought about how things should end in this story. I kept going back and forth between Clary falling in love with Sebastian or with her doing what was right. Many fanfics I have read focus on Clary coming down with Stockholm syndrome. For those of you who do not know what that is it is a mental disorder where prisoners end up falling in love or having positive feelings for their captors. As much as that would make things easier and sexier to write; I just couldn't do it. I really wanted to try and keep the characters personalities genuine and true to form. For me that meant falling in love with Sebastian just wasn't ever going to be Clary.

I honestly tried to get in Clary's head and push her to her limits of what she would do to save Jace, her friends, and family. Even when she slew Jace with glorious in the novels she always had hoped that he would survive. I felt like I had to give her some hope that they could kill Sebastian or else I felt like she would have killed herself before submitting to Sebastian.

With that being said I've always had a thing for Sebastian while reading the books. Tall, dark, handsome, a bad boy, and a dominant personality. Cassandra Clare did a great job and I found myself actually rooting for incest in many of those scenes. The ending she gave to Sebastian/Johnathan was so perfectly bitter sweet that I didn't even want to attempt to rewrite it. I have gone back countless of times and reread some of those scenes for this story. I really tried reading into Clary's reaction to Sebastian from their first meeting in City of Glass to the end of Heavenly Fire. In each scenes Clary was stubborn and unyielding. I hope I was able to do her character justice while getting to play out some of my Clary/Sebastian fantasies.

Maybe I am putting way too much thought into this fanfiction? Over thinking things is my specialty. Regardless I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. Believe it or not it is my first and I do intend to write some more short stories in the very near future.


	11. Alternate Ending

**Authors Notes**

So I have felt really bad for a while leading so many of you on. Although, I think it is out of character for Clary to choose Sebastian I felt that I should at least give my Sebastian x Clary fans out there an ending they would be proud of. If this had been the ending I had chosen I would have added some more bonding moments in previous chapters to help support that idea that Clary was actually falling in love with Sebastian. However, you are already aware of what ending I choose. Though this one was so much more fun to write!

I hope you enjoy this alternate ending. I will not be writing anymore for this story. I have a few other projects in the works that are consuming my brain. Which should be focusing on writing report cards...ugh! So I hope you enjoy! Leave a review and let me know what you thought! I like reading reviews :)

***Line Break***

-**Alternate Ending**-

Clary twisted Heosphoros in her hands as she looked out the window. Isabelle had left to head down to the wedding. She was all alone which is what she wanted. She needed some time to think; to process everything that was about to happen. She touched the Morgenstern ring around her finger as she gazed out of the window. A lot had happened in the last month. Sebastian had created trees, a lake, and beautiful flowers across the hillside. There was now a beautiful blue sky with clouds and a light breeze. Edom seemed to be coming to life. He created it to please her. She made him happy and the truth was that deep down she knew, he made her happy as well.

There were only two options; kill Johnathan or marry him. Running wasn't even an option. He wouldn't let her go; not ever. There was no where she could hide in this world or any other where he would not find her. A part of her didn't want to run away and that unsettled her. She remembered the look on his face when he handed her Heosphoros. Not knowing that he was giving her the only weapon that could kill him. Her heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest.

I should hate him, I should want to destroy him! Why am I hesitating?

She remembered his face kissing her awake this morning. Her brother's happy face was prominent in her mind. She smiled and that was when the realization hit her. She was in love with her brother. Despite everything he had done to her, Jace, and the world. She was romantically in love with him. When the time came she knew that she wouldn't be able to do it. She couldn't kill him anymore than she could kill Jace…..

"Jace," she cried. She loved him too. What was she going to do?

The truth was she didn't know what to do, so she locked the door and refused to come out. After much hassle she finally heard the endarkened leave. She finally released the tears that she had been holding back.

Some time had passed before there was a knock on the door.

"Clarisssa?" Sebastian's voice inquired behind the door. "What is wrong?"

He paused and waited for an answer. When none came he knocked again.

"Clarissa, Let me in!" He spoke angrily.

Clary walked across the room and opened the door.

Her brother stood there in the doorway. Surprise covering his features. He obviously hadn't expected her succumb to his demands so quickly. He didn't have a minuet to recuperate before he saw his brides downcast face. Clary looked at him as tears fell down her cheeks. She couldn't help herself. She rushed to him and hid her face in his chest.

"Clarissa," he whispered wrapping his arms around her. "What's wrong?"

"I.." she looked up at him.

"I love you," she whispered letting another tear fall down her face.

He looked at her. Many emotions flashed through his eyes before they returned to their normal darkness. This time full of vulnerability. He smiled and caressed her face.

"If you love me so much then why are you hiding in here instead of coming out to marry me?" he chuckled affectionately.

"I…" she stuttered. Telling him that she was planning on putting a blade through his heart at the alter didn't seem like the right thing to say at the moment.

"I don't want to hurt Jace anymore." She whispered. It wasn't completely a lie. She was tired of hurting Jace.

He pressed her chin up and kissed her passionately. She felt her heart soar into her chest. How could someone she hated so much a month ago make her feel this way? He broke off the kiss and looked down at her.

"If I make you happy than Jace will grow to understand." He smiled.

"And if he doesn't than I have many methods to make him understand."

Clary knew he meant torture, making him drink from the cup or both.

"I love Jace," she whispered. Sebastian's body went rigid.

"but I love you too Johnathan and…..I choose to be with you."

She learned up, closed her eyes, and kissed him. He returned the kiss back cautiously. He was dumbfounded. Was this some sort of trick?

"You choose me?" he asked confused.

"Yes" She whispered.

Clary looked up and gazed into his eyes. She could see the uncertainty. She took his steel out of his belt. He didn't flinch; just continued to gaze into her eyes.

_"__Set me as a seal upon thine heart, as a seal upon thine arm: for love is strong as death." _She spoke placing an asking hand on top of his shirt; over his heart. He stared at her as if not believing what was happening. After a few seconds he undid the top buttons of his shirt.

_"__Set me as a seal upon thine heart, as a seal upon thine arm: for love is strong as death." _He repeated back to her.

She placed the ruin for love onto his chest. He then placed that same ruin on top of her heart. After marking their arms Sebastian leaned down and kissed his wife.

The kiss deepened as she felt the rune on her heart burn. He caressed her body and suddenly she couldn't get close enough to him. Every touch made her crave him even more. She seemed to be having the same effect on him.

She hoped Jace, her friends, and family would understand. She would find a way to get them back to their own world so they could move on. Her place was here with Johnathan. She could lie and say that he forced her or that she was doing this to save the world. However, deep down inside she knew the truth. She did have a dark heart and it now belonged to Johnathan. There was no going back now.

She heard a rip as her husband tore her wedding dress from her skin.


End file.
